


buying time

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [57]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Fetish, Licking, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Underage Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Maka and Crona are bound, stuck with whatever torment Medusa seeks to subject them to. Maka simply wants to buy time, as much as she hates being this helpless.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Medusa Gorgon/Crona
Series: Commissions [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 13





	buying time

“I just really don’t know how to deal with this,” Crona whines, struggling against their bonds. It’s useless, of course. Medusa isn’t about to make escaping easy, not with how much she has planned. 

“You know exactly how to deal with this,” Medusa says, pushing a foot towards Crona’s face. “And that’s to please me.”

“Ugh, this is gross,” Maka says, chiming in from beside Crona. “Why are you making us do this?”

Maka is quick on the uptake, already knowing that the only way out of this is to play along with what Medusa wants. Despite Crona’s experience in dealing with the witch, they aren’t as confident in simply going along with things. Maka, however, has already been licking the foot Medusa placed near her mouth, knowing it is what the witch wants.

“Oh, call it an experiment. You two are formidable enemies, now that you’ve turned it against me,” Medusa says, waving a hand. “But, it’s nice seeing you so helpless. Stuck worshipping me and my feet, it’s an excellent change.”

Without another word, Maka gets back to it. She leans in, about the only movement she can make while tied up so tightly. She runs her tongue along Medusa’s foot, pausing at her toes. Slowly, she moves in closer, taking Medusa’s toe into her mouth, sucking briefly.

“My, I could almost believe you’re enjoying yourself,” Medusa teases, and Maka’s face begins to burn. She isn’t, of course. She’s simply playing her part, doing her best to get this over with. Crona is still at a loss, squirming to get away from the foot being shoved towards their face. Maka wishes they would listen, and simply go along with this like she is. It will be over far quicker for the both of them, if Medusa isn’t given room to tease them. 

Maka can understand Crona’s reluctance, however. Medusa has had her hooks in them for so long, raising them only in the hopes of making them a Keshin, putting them through countless abuses. Hoping that it might do some good, Maka is putting her all into this, showing just how diligent she can be as she licks and kisses Medusa’s foot.

“For such a scrawny little thing, you’re doing a halfway decent job,” Medusa admits, chuckling. “But your partner here is useless. If it doesn’t get its act together, I simply don’t know when the two of you will be done.”

“I’m trying! Like I said, I just don’t know how to deal with this,” Crona whines once more, “I’m all tied up, I can hardly move, and to top it all off I’m naked! It’s not like this is anything I’m used to, I don’t know what to do to your feet!”

“Crona,” Maka says, cutting through their whining. She turns from Medusa’s foot, looking to Crona. “Just do what I’m doing, okay? It’ll all be over quicker if we just play along.”

“Oh? So sure about that, are you?” Medusa asks, and Maka turns, glaring up at her.

“The longer you keep us here, the more danger you’re in. You think the others aren’t searching for us? It’s only a matter of time before they get here,” Maka threatens, but Medusa only laughs.

“You act as if I didn’t live amongst your friends for ages,” Medusa says, shrugging. “I know how to deal with them searching for me. If I don’t want to be found, I will not be found, and that’s the end of that. Don’t cling to hope, stupid girl. Don’t see how you have any left anyway, trussed up, completely naked.”

Maka doesn’t answer her, instead getting back to work. She’s licking along Medusa’s heel, working her way back up to her toes, when Crona finally leans in and gets to work as well. They’re hesitant, obviously at a loss, but as they press their tongue against Medusa’s goot, slowly working their way up the length of it, Medusa moans, shuddering from the sensation.

“Finally, with the two of you going at it, this could get interesting,” Medusa says, and something twists within Maka. She knew the witch was deranged, but it would seem she really is getting off on this. It’s so gross, but there’s nothing else for it. She has to go along with this, has to play into Medusa’s twisted games both for her sake, and for Crona’s. She is confident the others are searching for them. Even if she is loath to admit her, her father wouldn’t let Medusa get away with kidnapping his precious daughter.

Soul wouldn’t rest until she was recovered, and neither would Black Star or Tsubaki. It’s only a matter of time, she’s sure of that. If she can hold out, and make Medusa happy, keep her entertained, then she will be rescued. Anything to make this last, to keep them safe from whatever Medusa has planned until they are rescued, she will simply have to do.

That being said, Medusa isn’t going to get enough entertainment simply from this. It’s only a matter of time before the sensation of them licking and worshipping her feet is boring, and she wants to move on to something else.

For now, it is doing the trick, and Medusa seems content to simply toy with them like this. But Maka is running scenarios, wondering what might come next. Given what she knows about the witch, it’s only a matter of time before she exacerbates things, forcing the two of them to sink to some new low. Maka thinks she can handle it. She is hating every second of this, hating being at Medusa’s mercy, but she thinks she can handle it.

Crona, on the other hand, is not having a good time. Maka feels for them. It hasn’t been that long since they were freed from Medusa’s influence, and now here they are, at her mercy once more. Maka wishes she could do more to get them out of this situation, but it’s far too late for such thought now. They’re both bound so tightly, stripped down naked, and Maka doesn’t have any sort of ability to fight in this situation. No, they’re stuck with whatever Medusa wants from them.

“That’s enough of this,” Medusa says, finally, withdrawing her feet. “I’m getting bored already. I thought this would be fun, having two annoying nuisances like you at my mercy. But, simply making you lick my feet? It’s not enough.”

“But this is so awful,” Crona says, and Maka shoots them a glance. After all this time, she would think Crona would know that trying to reason with or talk to Medusa like this isn’t going to help things. “Are you going to come up with something even worse? I already don’t know how to deal with this, it’s weird, being forced to lick your feet.”

“Actually, yes, I already know what I want from you,” Medusa says, reaching down to take hold of Crona. Maka can only watch as they are yanked up, pulled up partially into Medusa’s lap. “You’re going to put that tongue to much better use than whining, that’s for sure.”

“Let Crona go!” Maka cries, thrashing on the floor. There’s a fire in her eyes, and Medusa glances down, raising her brows in amusement. 

“Or what? You aren’t exactly very convincing like that,” Medusa says, laughing down at Maka.

“Whatever you want Crona to do, I’ll do instead,” Maka says, pushing in towards Medusa. It’s hard, trying to push herself along the floor bound up as she is, but she is managing. Crona has been through enough, and Maka hates seeing them be the focus of Medusa’s torment once more.

“Trying to stand in for it, eh?” Medusa says, releasing Crona. They fall back to the floor, groaning as they make impact.

“Maka, it’s okay, I can handle it,” Crona says, shaking their head, but Maka knows they’re lying. They’ve already said on multiple accounts they can’t deal with this, so it’s better if someone who  _ can _ deals with it. Of course Maka doesn’t want to stand in for Crona. She doesn’t want to take this burden on herself, but she doesn’t see much choice, either. If she can handle it, she should. 

As Medusa reaches down, taking hold of Maka instead, pulling her up just as she did with Crona, she seems to accept this sacrifice.

“You really are a piece of work,” Medusa says, looking down at Maka. “You really think you can help it like this? It’s not going to make a difference, I assure you.”

“I have to try,” Maka says, glaring back up at Medusa. 

“Fine, fine, just allow me too…” Medusa trails off, as she spreads her legs, working what meager fabric covers her out of the way. She slides her panties aside, and takes hold of the back of Maka’s head. She pulls the Scythe Meister in, pushing her head between her legs, and Maka groans as her face is shoved against Medusa’s cunt. “Don’t be shy, now, you asked for this.”

Maka knows Medusa is right. It’s not as if she wanted this, she is merely trying to help out her friend, but she did ask for it. In a roundabout way. Maka pushes herself in deeper, pushing her tongue inside of Medusa’s cunt. It’s difficult, figuring these sorts of things out as you go, but Maka is doing her best to pleasure the witch that now holds her future in her hands. She’s eating her out, really pushing her way inside of the woman who has tormented her so much.

The promise of future torment, not only for her but for Crona, is enough to keep Maka motivated.

She may not know what she’s doing, exactly, but Maka is a fast learner. As she works to eat Medusa out, she is taking mental notes. She is finding out where Medusa is most sensitive, doing her best to please the witch. Maka still thinks this is her best bet at getting out of this. If she can make herself useful, and make Medusa happy, it might make her lower her guard. 

If Maka can improve her odds in any way, she will, and that is why she puts her all into eating out her captor. She starts out clumsy, but before long, she has Medusa crying out from time to time. A whimper here, a cry there, and Maka is beginning to feel a sense of pride. Of course, when Medusa speaks once more, all of that fades away.

“Do you see what a good job Maka is doing?” Medusa asks, and Crona answers.

“Yeah, it looks like she’s making you feel good,” Crona answers, seeming a bit flustered by all of this.

‘Good, now make yourself useful and do the same to her,” Medusa orders. Crona is absolutely stunned, completely at a loss. The longer they wait, however, the more annoyed Medusa grows. Maka is doing her best to keep her arousal building, even as Medusa’s annoyance builds. Internally, she’s urging Crona on, wishing they would just get this over with.

Slowly, so slowly, Crona begins to shift. It’s hard to wriggle along the floor, but eventually they manage to work their way over to Maka, and to shift so that their head is between her legs. Bound as they are, it’s difficult for Crona to make this work, but they do the best they can. As they press their mouth against Maka’s cunt, driving their tongue inside, Maka’s efforts to please Medusa are interrupted by whimpers of pleasure as well. As horrible as this situation may be, Crona seems to have been watching intently.

They have figured out Maka’s technique, and are now using it on her, and Maka can hardly stand the assault. In spite of it all, she does her best to continue eating out Medusa, trying not to be overwhelmed by the feeling of Crona eating her out. They just have to keep this up, to buy as much time as possible. Even as Medusa comes, pushed to climax by Maka’s tongue, she doesn’t stop them. They might be at this for some time, Maka realizes, even as Crona pushes her to a climax of her own.

“Good, good,” Medusa comments. “Now, trade off.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
